Pertama Hingga Akhir
by Hitsugaya Bintang Zaoldyeck
Summary: Sepenggal Cerita tentang Kehidupan Aomine dan Kagami. Saat pertama bertemu Hingga berpisah/Warning Inside


Allo ^^

Saya kembali lagi dengan cerita AoKaga hehe...

semoga pada suka ya..

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Pertama Hingga Akhir**

**by :**

**Hitsugaya Bintang Zaoldyeck**

**4 Tahun**

"Hiks. cakit cekali." Anak kecil bersurai merah menangis karena lututnya terluka akibat terjatuh.

"Hey kau belicik cekali, nih." Kata seorang anak hitam berambut biru yang tiba-tiba mendekatinya dan memberikan plester.

"Telima kacih, namamu ciapa?" Tanya sang rambut merah.

"Aomine Daiki. Kamu ciapa?"

"Aku Kagami Taiga." Katanya sambil tersenyum membuat Aomine tercengang.

"Kagami sekarang kita belteman ya."

"Un."

**6 Tahun **

"Aomine Aomine." Kagami berlari sambil memegang tangan Aomine.

"Apa?"

"Kalo udah besar aku mau menikah sama Aomine." Kata Kagami tersenyum lebar membuat Aomine jedag jedug dan berbunga-bunga.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Aomine.

"Janji ya?"

"Ya." Mereka tertawa bersama dengan jari kelingking yang terpaut.

**10 Tahun**

"Aomine selamat ulang tahun." Kagami menyerahkan kotak biru besar gelap pada Aomine.

"Apa ini majalah mai-chan edisi terbaru?" Tanya Aomine membuat Kagami cemberut.

"Aomine AHO." Kagami membentak Aomine dan pergi meninggalkannya. Aomine membuka kotak tersebut dan tersenyum melihat sepatu basket tergeletak rapi disana.

"Ah, aku harus cepat-cepat minta maaf padanya."

**15 Tahun**

"Oi Kagami, kau mau masuk SMA mana?" Tanya Aomine.

"Hmm.. Seirin."

"Ikut aku saja ke Touho."

"Tidak mau, harusnya kau ikut aku ke seirin." Kagami menatap Aomine sambil cemberut membuat Aomine salah tingkah karena Kagami menggemaskan sekali.

"Hey jangan tatap aku seperti itu." Aomine protes tapi Kagami tidak menggubrisnya.

"Haaahh, baik baik. Aku akan masuk seirin." Aomine mengalah membuat Kagami tersenyum lebar.

"Aku sayang kau Aomine." Kagami mencium pipi Aomine kemudian pergi.

**17 Tahun**

"Oi Kagami panggil nama kecilku." Pinta Aomine tiba-tiba membuat Kagami bersemu.

"A.. Apa sih?" Tanya Kagami.

"Hubungan kita kan sudah jauh masa memanggil nama keluarga terus." Jawab Aomine santai.

"Ngg... etto.. Da.. Argh Dakian." Kagami mengerang frustasi.

"Oy sialan kau." Aomine tidak terima dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kagami.

"Panggil nama kecilku, Taiga." Aomine berbisik dengan nada seksinya membuat Kagami menggeliat tak nyaman saat Aomine menjilat dan mengigit telinga Kagami.

"Ngghh... Ssshhh... Daih...kih."

**23 Tahun**

Aomine memegang erat tangan Kagami, mereka berdua tertunduk merasa gelisah.

Keempat orang tua yang terdiri dari Ayah Ibu Aomine dan Ayah Ibu Kagami saling bertatapan dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kami merestui kalian." Ucap Ayah Kagami.

Aomine dan Kagami menatap tak percaya pada orangtuanya yang tersenyum pada mereka. Sebulan kemudian mereka mengucap janji suci sehidup semati di saksikan oleh teman-teman, keluarga dan orang-orang terdekat.

**26 Tahun **

"Huek... Huek... Ungh." Kagami merasa sangat mual sekali pagi ini.

"Taiga, kau sakit." Aomine sangat khawatir pada engistrieng nya itu telapak tangannya terjulur menyentuh dahi Kagami.

"Entah rasanya tidak enak sekali." Jawab Kagami.

"Ayo kita periksa."

** RS-Dokter Midorima **

"Sebenarnya aku baru pertama kali melihat hal ini." Kata Midorima pada Aomine dan Kagami sesudah memeriksa.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Aomine.

"Kagami memiliki rahim yang berfungsi dengan baik dan dia sedang hamil 2 bulan." Jawab Midorima membuat Aomine dan Kagami terbelalak.

Setelah pamit mereka pun kembali ke rumahnya.

"Daiki, apa aku aneh?" Tanya Kagami.

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh, itu adalah anugrah untuk kita. Demi apapun aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Taiga." Jawab Aomine tegas membuat Kagami tersenyum lega.

**7 Bulan kemudian**

"Daiki aku takut ini sakit sekali." Kagami menggenggam tangan Aomine erat, keringat dingin mengucur deras dan nafasnya terengah hebat.

"Tenanglah Taiga, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan berada disisimu." Jawab Aomine menenangkan.

"Sudah saatnya Aomine." Kata Midorima membawa Kagami masuk ke ruang persalinan. Aomine yang merasa cemas hanya mondar mandir dan terus mendoakan keselamatan Taiga serta bayinya. Setengah jam berlalu terdengar suara bayi menangis dari ruangan persalinan Kagami. Midorima memberi tahu Aomine bahwa persalinannya lancar dan membuat Aomine bernafas lega.

**30 Tahun **

"Merry Christmas and Happy New Year." Teriak keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari Aomine, Kagami dan anak laki-laki mungil mereka Kiga (daiki taiga :v).

"Kaa-chan, aku boleh buka hadiah natalku?" Tanya Kiga dengan wajah semangatnya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Aomine. Kiga pun dengan tidak sabar membuka hadiahnya yaitu bola basket kecil yang lucu.

"Waaahh.. Baguc. Teima kaci Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan." Kata Kiga mencium pipi kedua orangtuanya.

**40 Tahun **

Kiga pulang sekolah dengan tampang cemberut namun manis sekali.

"Ada apa Kiga?" Tanya Kagami, Aomine hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku kesal sekali, tadi teman sekelasku bilang kalau Kaa-san dan Tou-san itu orang tua yang tidak normal." Jawab Taiga. Aomine dan Kagami saling bertatapan, namun tatapan Kagami terlihat sedih.

"Biarkan saja. Temanmu itu iri karena orangtuanya tidak sehebat Tou-san dan Kaa-san." Jawab Aomine PD membuat Kagami dan Kiga tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

**46 Tahun **

"Tou-san, aku mengikuti eskul Basket di sekolahku dan para senpai memujiku karena aku sangat cepat. Haha menyenangkan sekali." Kiga menceritakan SMA nya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Itu baru anaku, berterimakasih lah pada Tou-san karena kau mendapat kemampuan itu dariku." Aomine tersenyum bangga yang di tatap oleh Kagami dan Kiga dengan tatapan datar akibat ke-PD-an Aomine (lagi).

**49 Tahun **

"Sudah tidak terasa ya. Kiga sudah lulus SMA." Kata Kagami pada Aomine.

"Haha, tentu saja. Lihat wajahmu sudah keriput kau sudah tua." Aomine terkekeh sambil menekan-nekan pipi Kagami.

"Berkacalah Daiki."

**55 Tahun **

"Perkenalkan aku Shiko (Akashi Kuroko :v)" Seorang gadis manis bersurai merah dan bermata biru cerah itu membungkuk pada Aomine dan Kagami.

"Ah, kau manis sekali. Terlalu manis untuk menjadi pacarnya Kiga." Ledek Aomine.

"Tou-saaaaan." Kiga protes sambil blushing. Shiko, Kagami dan Aomine hanya tertawa lepas.

**63 Tahun **

Kiga dan Shiko saling bertukar cincin di atas altar di balut dengan pakaian mahal dan indah. Aomine dan Kagami hanya tersenyum bahagia melihat anaknya telah menikah.

**69 Tahun **

Kiga dan Shiko berkunjung ke rumah Aomine dan Kagami, Shiko terlihat menggendong bayi mungil nan imut itu.

"Haha.. Cucuku sangat lucu sekali." Kata Kagami yang mengambil Shiki (Shiko Kiga :v) dari gendongan Shiko.

"Haahh.. aku merasa sudah tua sekali karena punya cucu. Padahal aku masih berumur 20 tahun." Kata Aomine yang tiba-tiba nimbrung dan dengan malangnya tak di hiraukan oleh keluarganya.

**78 Tahun **

Kagami terbatuk sambil memegangi dadanya yang sakit, kepalanya berputar dan badannya lemas sekali. Aomine yang khawatir terus menggenggam tangan Kagami.

"Dai...ki, kurasa... aku tidak kuat... la..gi." Suara Kagami yang sudah tidak sebagus dulu terbata-bata menahan sakit dadanya.

"Tidak boleh, kau tidak bisa tinggalkan aku." Aomine memohon dan semakin meremas tangan Kagami.

Kagami tersenyum dan dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya mengapai kepala Aomine dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kagami. Di tengah ciuman kasih sayang itu Kagami menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Aomine tahu, tahu bahwa Kagami sudah pergi, namun dia tidak ingin melepas ciumannya. Sungai kecil pun meluncur dari mata Aomine.

**80 Tahun **

Semenjak kematian Kagami, Aomine tinggal bersama Kiga.

"Kakeek Aomine." Shiki berhambur ke pelukan Aomine yang sedang menatap langit.

"Ada apa Shiki?" Tanya Aomine sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala cucunya itu.

"Kakek, sewaktu Kakek Kagami kecil dia seperti apa?" Tanya Shiki tiba-tiba.

Pandangan mata Aomine sedikit meredup. "Dia anak yang galak, tukang marah, tapi dia manis makanya Kakek sangan mencintai dia, sangat...sangat mencintainya." Aomine bergetar memeluk Shiki, dia menangis dalam diam. Merindukan Kagami.

"Kakek?" Tanya Shiki yang kebingungan.

**83 Tahun **

Aomine terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Wajahnya terlihat bercahaya, senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Kiga, Shiko dan Shiki menatap Aomine dalam diam.

"Aku akan menemui Taiga lagi." Aomine berusaha berbicara.

"Kiga, aku ingin dimakamkan disamping Kaasanmu." Aomine menatap Kiga yang menggangguk. Shiki menangis dalam pelukan Shiko.

"Taiga, akh..irnya... waktu... ya...ng ku...tunggu...tunggu..." Aomine berusaha menyelesaikan kalimanya. Kiga menggenggam tangan Tousannya.

"Da.. .. Taiga.." Aomine berhasil. Dia berhasil di detik-detik kematiannya.

"Kaasan, Tousan Berbahagialah di sana." Kiga tersenyum menatap makan kedua orangtuanya yang bersampingan.

-FIN-

Haaaahhh~~ satu lagi cerita gaje dari saya ^^  
Kritik Saran Flame boleh. Review.


End file.
